Lost
by Solianne
Summary: Yet as she looked into his eyes, their faces now close enough that she could feel his outtake of breath brush against her lips, she realized that she was way too deep in already and that, if she was honest with herself, she had been for a while. YahiKonan drabble.


For a moment, as their eyes met, everything seemed to slow down and the sound around them seemed to become muted, the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat beating heavily in her chest, its pace picking up.

She wasn't sure who moved first, him or her, but as time began to speed up to its normal pace, she found the space between them closing in, her eyes instinctively drifting to his lips which had opened slightly, before raising to meet his eyes.

She felt herself drowning in them and somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice was shouting for her to stop before she waded too far out and was caught by the stream and unable to return to shore. Yet as she looked into his eyes, their faces now close enough that she could feel his outtake of breath brush against her lips, she realized that she was way too deep in already and that, if she was honest with herself, she had been for a while.

He paused for a moment, watching her carefully and she realized that he was probably remembering her earlier statement about romance and she carefully rested her hand on his shoulder, not wanting to cause him more pain than he already was in, and gently pulled him closer.

It seemed to do the trick as he eased up, giving her the briefest smile that made her stomach flutter and she smiled back at him, before moving his free arm and placing his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer and as he did, her eyes began to close.

When their lips touched a moment later in a, deceivingly simple and incredibly soft, kiss she felt warmth seep through her body moving to her fingers and her toes, the hand on his shoulders shifting and moving to the back of his head just like his hand had moved to hers.

She could not tell how long it lasted, it felt like forever, a few seconds had passed all at once, and as they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers, his hand moving back to her cheek and his thumb brushing softly across it.

She did not feel quite ready to open her eyes, she was not quite sure if she was ready to see… Whatever she would be seeing in Yahiko's eyes, but as his hand shifted so he could run his thumb over her lips, making her shiver, she could not help it and slowly opened her eyes, her eyes finding his as she did.

That small smile was back on his lips, and it was making her stomach flutter even worse now she noted in the back of her mind, and his eyes were tender as they looked down at her. His thumb moving over her lips once more before moving beneath her chin and pulling her face down just a little so he could kiss her forehead before resting his on hers again, his eyes finding hers again.

They sat in silence as they looked at each other, he was looking tenderly at her and she felt like she ought to say something, but she was afraid the moment would break if she did. So instead, she turned her head, towards the hand that was resting on her cheek again, and kissed it softly, glancing up at him through her eyelashes as she did and smiling slightly when he shivered.

She moved her own hand, the one that had been resting at the back of his neck, to his cheek, intending to stroke it, but before she could, he turned his head and kissed her hand and she found herself shivering which caused him to send her a grin that made her own lips twitch.

He watched her as her lips moved into a grin, a trembling one, before soft and quiet laughter drifted out of her and as it did, he joined her before they fell into comfortable silence again. Their foreheads still close together, as they watched each other and somewhere in the back of her mind a voice told her that she was lost. Yet, as she looked into his eyes, she realized she was not the only one.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been wanting to write these two for a while and this came to me as I was going to bed so… Here we are? It's not my best, but it's my first try writing these two, I also needed a pick-me-up after watching one too many YouTube videos where one or both of the characters in my OTPs are dead.


End file.
